


Broken Feathers

by DeathbyMisadventures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Castiel's Loss of Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Dean Winchester loves kissing, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Power Bottom Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Reckless Castiel, Smut, Temporarily Human Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbyMisadventures/pseuds/DeathbyMisadventures
Summary: After temporarily losing his grace, Cas is still unable to cope with not being able to help the Winchester brothers. After trying---and failing---to ambush a vampire nest, Dean scolds him while patching him up.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Broken Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but here you guys go! I hope you enjoy this fun little thing. 
> 
> I do not give consent or permission to this work being copied and posted elsewhere, this is my own original work.

"Can't take you anywhere, can I?" Dean huffed a slight chuckle, opening his bedroom door then shutting it behind him. 

Dean tried to play it off with a little humor, but he was genuinely concerned for Castiel. It was a miracle he was able to save him with a group of pros that were hunting the same vamp nest, but this wasn't the first time he'd dove head-first into almost certain death. If Dean didn't know any better, it was almost as if his actions were intentional. 

Castiel inhaled and exhaled slowly when Dean approached the bed. He was only in a pair of boxers, so the latter could tend to his cuts and bruises. 

"You ready?" Dean's voice cleared the stale silence that was forming. 

He adjusted slightly to avoid unwanted friction between his legs.

He then nodded in response when he was ready.

Dean took another step closer and bent down. Castiel cleared a sudden lump that appeared in his throat. He couldn't put a finger on it, but something about being so bare…so close to Dean. His whole body felt like it was a growing fire. There was no heavenly equivalent, no experience to compare it to. Dean's soul pulled him whenever they occupied the same room, and before, he could hide it when those emotions began to rise. 

But now that he was human, there was no external force that allowed him to vanish when a blush crept on his cheeks, and half the time Dean must've thought he was dying or constipated. Now he had to stay in the same room when his newfound arousal decided to appear during the worst of times. It was especially unequivocally irritating having this dense, concrete, constant dilemma.

Dean was starting to notice, too. Though he only began to realize, it was clear he was catching up fast. He hadn't started teasing Castiel about it yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time. 

"You can't keep doing this, man. You're gonna kill yourself." Dean drug an alcohol pad down Castiel's thigh—one of the lesser-wounded areas—to start off easy. "You're not invincible anymore."

Castiel glanced away from Dean, wincing slightly at the sting.

"Don't be a baby. If you sit still, this will take less than five minutes. 

Castiel didn't respond, but that didn't stop Dean.

"I'm serious, Cas. You're reckless. I know it said that the spell was going to last only a month, and it has you antsy, but you can't keep doing shit like this."

Cas rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Dean. I didn't ask you to patch me up, I can do it by myself," he snapped. 

"And let you get an infection because you don't know how human medicine works? No way in hell. Not on my watch."

Dean used some Neosporin on the small cuts, rubbing small circles on them. He absently gazed up to Castiel's stitched chest. He thanked any deity that one of the girls was a doctor and was loaded with medical supplies. 

"You're obviously not fine. Just let me finish cleaning the small stuff, and I'll come back to bother you for your stitches. Sonya set you up with a doctor in the area that works with hunters, which is great considering…well, everything."

"I'm very thankful for Sonya's help. I made a mistake, I get it. I'm just trying to do my best. Please, just leave me be. I won't bother you anymore."

"So, killing yourself is your best? Leaving me—us?" He cleared his throat on the last syllable. His hands twitched as he sealed the medical tape over the gauze.

Castiel stifled a soft noise. "You'd be fine without me."

Dean's grip tightened defensively. "That's not the point, Cas." He shuffled to sit beside him on the bed. 

"Don't move," he grumbled. 

Castiel kept his eyes away. He knew that if he let himself revel in Dean's facial gestures, he would get himself in trouble. Castiel had a hard enough time not reacting to the patronization, and having Dean a breadth away only complicated things more. 

"Dean, I know what's going on with myself. You already have so much on your shoulders, you don't need to be the one to bear my burden."

"You've always been there for me in more ways than I can count. That's what friends are for. So, spill," he encouraged. 

He gulped. "Why don't you tell me what you think?" 

Dean scoffed as he worked the ointment along Castiel's arm. 

"Gladly."

He would never give up a chance to give his two cents. 

Castiel finally broke and turned his head. He could look, even if it was just a for a second. 

"You've been human for seven days, Cas. Exactly one week," he chuckled, "and you've been doing god-knows-what. Me, you, and Sam have been on four hunts. Three of them, you've completely ignored everything we've said to help you adapt to the new, short-term human life. It's not new stuff, Cas. We've been doing this for years. But you charge head-first, don't wait for back-up."

"I thought—" he tried defensively. 

"No, Cas. You don't think. You're reckless, and you almost died. I know it's hard to accept, but until that magical timer goes off, you're human. You bleed and feel like the rest of us. You're not immortal anymore. Do you want a hunter's funeral like the rest of us?" 

He searched Dean's face as he wrapped the gauze around the hurt areas. He bit a sharp breath. Dean seldom got like this close with Cas. 

"You're selfish, man," he mumbled.

"You don't mean that," he objected.

"It doesn't matter whether or not I do. You need to hear it." 

Dean lifted his face to Castiel's, his eyes following once he'd finished bandaging his arm. 

His eyes met Castiel's. 

"See, that wasn't so bad," a broad smile graced his lips. 

Cas blinked slowly, clearly processing what had been previously spoken to him.

"It's …difficult being human. I want to do everything I can to protect you and your brother, but I keep failing and letting you down."

"Hey, I get it, man. It's hard to not be the most powerful one in the room. But you can't be that right now, okay? It's great you want to help, so just listen to us. I know it's hard understanding humans, but you can talk to me."

"What happened to the Dean Winchester, who aggressively tended to my wounds five minutes ago?" 

A soft chuckle erupted from Dean's chest. "Sam's not here. It's just us. I mean it, Cas."

"So no more ambushing vampire nests?" He mumbled. 

"Is that what you were trying to do?" Dean snorted. 

"Oh shut up, I've seen a lot of your plans fail throughout the years." 

Dean rolled his eyes. "No way on hell. My plans are always spot on." 

Cas shook his head in denial. 

Dean glanced at Castiel's lips, then down his body. He was beaten up pretty bad, but despite his anger, he was furious at himself for letting it happen. 

"I'm serious. I can't have you dying." He placed a hand on Cas' leg. 

Castiel expelled a surprised breath. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Dean." He placed his right hand beside Dean's. "I promise."

The steady thump of Castiel's heart picked up just a smidgen as Dean rubbed his thumb over Cas' pinky. 

"I…uh—I really wish you could read minds still," Dean hummed off-handedly. 

"Why's that?" He went along coyly, almost sure of where this was going. 

Dean's head sat a little lower, trying to get a better look into Castiel's eyes. What was he thinking? 

He bit his lip softly.

His hand raised to Castiel's head, brushing some of the stubble with his thumb before he pressed it to the corner of his lips.

Cas' blue eyes darkened, the puzzle pieces immediately clicking.

Their lips pressed together chastely, allowing both men to truly connect. Just enough to test the waters, to allow their emotions twirl in unison. Dean pulled away to recollect his thoughts.

Cas placed his hand over Dean's lovingly as the post-first-kiss silence drew over them. Both of them smiled and gazed at one another unwaveringly.

"I liked that," Castiel whispered, still a few inches from Dean's face. 

"Me too…" Dean mumbled, kissing Cas' ear before moving down his neck.

"Dean…" he gasped. 

Dean pulled away for a moment, only to be brought right back Cas' lips hurriedly. Cas got the hang of the kissing and breathing mix, keeping his mouth open to chase the little tastes of Dean's mouth.

Cas leaned back to pull him into his lap, wincing at the slight pain. 

"You okay?" Dean broke the kiss. 

Cas chuckled. "Yeah, just…human stuff. Don't worry about it." He definitely shouldn't have been so reckless. 

"Hey, hey…it's okay. We have all night, there's no rush, baby."

Castiel's growing hardness nudged against Dean's hand, obviously taking him by surprise.

"Sorry, that's been happening a lot when I see you or think about—"

Dean gracefully took hold of the half-hardness poking through Castiel's boxers.

"Can I?" His voice was gravelly, it was more than need that inched its way out. His eyes watched the member shift and grow beneath his touch, very obviously answering his question.

"Fuck," Castiel gasped, "…please…"

Dean stroked Castiel's hard cock, swirling his tongue along with it happily. 

Castiel moved his thighs, so Dean had more easy access. He hesitantly put his hands in his hair. Dean stroked the length that wasn't in his mouth yet, curling his tongue beneath the crown. He delved his tongue into the slit, taking Cas for all he's got. 

He was beginning to understand the meaning of 'a scratch you can't itch.' It made him realize all of the urges and needs he hadn't allowed himself to indulge in because of his grace. 

Dean slid off the tip, still stroking and pressing kisses to it. 

"I want to hear you make noises, baby…it's okay. It's just you and me."

Cas lowered himself down onto Dean's bed, and Dean moved his body with him. He discarded the boxers to the side, now able to see Cas in his full glory. 

"Fuck, that's gonna feel good inside me," Dean groaned eagerly.

"I'd like that very much…" Castiel replied without missing a beat. His hands returned to Dean's short hair. 

Dean sat up, suddenly unsure of himself. "Do you like it? We can stop if you don't want to. It's whatever you want, I promise."

Castiel's heart skipped a beat. Dean cared so much about him, it made him want to cry. Learning to react and reciprocate was his kryptonite. 

"I don't want to mess this up. I'm sure you know I'm very inexperienced when it comes to to…intercourse. I've never had coitus with anyone, let alone a man. I…," he sighed. 

Dean cut him off with a gentle kiss. 

"Everyone has a first time, and I'm thankful you're letting me be yours, Cas. It means a lot."

"I thought you said they weren't special?"

"You're special to me, Cas. Everything you do… I'm scared to lose you, and I care about you more than half the people I know. I'm sorry I lashed out earlier; I just can't bear the thought of losing you. I'm afraid I'd lose myself along the way too."

Castiel tugged on his shirt, hesitantly pulling it up by the hem. 

"I shouldn't have been so hard on you. But the thought of losing you scares the hell outta me…" 

"You, Dean Winchester, are the worst. Eight letters and you drag it out like that."

"I'm better at showing it."

"Then show it," he dared. 

Dean helped Castiel pull off his shirt, then unbuckled and kicked his pants and boxers off. 

"Much better," Castiel hummed approvingly, pulling Dean into another kiss. He couldn't get enough of his lips.

"You're so beautiful like this, Cas." His hand returned to Castiel's dripping cock, keeping smooth strokes, so he didn't come too fast. Dean wanted to enjoy this. 

Cas reached to Dean's member, curious and excited at the same time. 

Dean licked his lips.

"Like what you see?"

"More than anything," he replied honestly. "I want you, Dean." He looked back up. 

"I know me too. Soon," Dean promised. 

He laid down on top of Castiel, comfortably slotting their bodies together, so he didn't hurt any of his wounds. 

"I've always wanted to be close to you, Dean. Thank you for allowing me to share this form of intimacy with you," he moaned. 

Dean kissed his neck slowly, leaving love bites and teeth marks on his tanned flesh. He couldn't wait to see Cas walk out in the morning for coffee, traces of Dean littering his skin. 

"Oh, fuck…" Dean thrust his hips against Cas', feeling the slick pleasure build between their equally hard members. Cas had been blessed with such a sexy, thick, throbbing member. He was almost jealous, but then again, it'd soon be in him, making him forget his own name. 

"We can take it slow, but once you're in me, please. Fuck me so hard and come inside me…" Dean begged. He wanted to be Cas' slut so severely. He slowly humped, enjoying Castiel's hands, exploring his body. Their lips moving in unison with their bodies, hotness washing over them. 

Cas leaned upwards to grab his ass, gently guiding his hands to squeeze and palm Dean's backside. 

Dean snapped forward to give Cas better access, his mouth watering with arousal. 

Cas pressed kisses to the freckles on his chest, trying—and failing—to keep count. 

His mouth dropped to Dean's nipple, suckling and running his tongue over the pink bud. 

Dean crawled forward once more, placing Cas' cock right between his cheeks. He rubbed along the hardness, surprising Castiel with his slick hole. 

"The reason it took me so long was that I was busy prepping myself."

Cas ran his tongue along Dean's chest as Dean rubbed over the length. 

"Put it inside me, Cas…please…I need you to fuck me…"

Cas smirked against his golden skin, inserting a finger inside Dean.

"You fucking tease…" he groaned impatiently. 

"I assure you, Dean, the longer you wait, the better your result will be. You're the one who told me we have all night." Two more fingers joined the first, stretching Dean out more. He ground his ass on his fingers, gasping at the ghost of pleasure. 

It wasn't long before Cas was beginning to get impatient too, but he didn't want to hurt Dean. So he kept stretching him a little bit longer. 

"I'm gonna lay you down and take you while we're face-to-face, okay?"

Dean raised a brow curiously before shrugging it off. He wrapped his arms around Cas' neck and leaned in for another kiss. Even after Cas set him down and started teasing his hole, they were still kissing. 

Dean could never pinpoint what he loved from it so much, or maybe it was just Cas' effect on him, but he loved the feel of their lips together. The closeness, the intimacy. He couldn't wait to see the angel's version of aetherial sex.

"What—what are you going to do first when you get your grace back?" Dean panted. 

He hadn't really planned on not being on top, but it was a rather delightful surprise. Being able to relish in one of his favorite forms of pleasure with the person he loved and craved the most laid a crown on fulfillment upon him.

"Dean," he grunted. His cautious, unsure voice had wholly left the room. This gruff, horny, needing man before him made Dean's bones quiver. 

"I'm going to show you…" he began, rubbing the tip of his cock to Dean's entrance. He applied a bit more pressure, already feeling Dean's delicate insides. 

"…the fastest way to simultaneously orgasm and break a bed. You have no idea how long I've been thinking about you, Dean." He pushed in the head, leaning to his lover's ear. 

"F—fuck …you're so big…fuck, Cas, baby. Give it to me good." Dean mewled, pulling to feast on Castiel's neck. He couldn't get enough of his body, his taste, his smell. It felt hypnotic and insane at the same time. He'd never, ever felt so good. Not with a girl, not with a guy. No one could make his heart jump with a single glance. He couldn't even keep his eyes open any more. 

It was as if his and Castiel's souls were making love as well. 

"Dean," he growled again, this time right beside Dean's ear. He littered kisses along the hunter's collarbone, up to his neck, then back down to his shoulder. 

"Is it true I'll sprout more freckles after this?" He chuckled and tried to peek at Castiel's face. His eyes were shut, too, but that didn't mean he couldn't see the sheer bliss painted in his concentrated expressions.

His mouth fell slightly ajar as he thrust deeper into Dean. 

His whole body felt like a volcano immersed in rainbow light. It was a type of love and fear that only two bound souls shared. The thought frightened Castiel, knowing that if it was pursued then neglected, it could cause disaster. 

"I need it bad, Castiel," Dean called, breaking Castiel's train of thought before it sent him into a downwards spiral. 

Dean's fingers were gripping his neck and shoulder, pulling him so that their bodies were intertwined. 

Castiel moved a hand between them to stroke his member. 

"Oh Cas," a soft breath escaped his parted lips. Dean's legs clenched tighter around him, pressing their bodies slightly closer. 

Castiel gripped the bed, using the leverage to thrust into Dean—at a much slower pace than he'd like, but it'd have to do for now. Plus, it didn't want Dean was complaining. Quite the opposite, actually. 

His fingers dug into his shoulder as he became lost in the other, spouting near-silent profanities as he was thoroughly fucked. 

"H—hah. Oh my…" his eyes rolled back as Cas picked up the pace unexpectedly. 

"Come in me, please…" he panted. "Fuck me, Castiel…"

Castiel pumped his hips as fast as he could without ripping his stitches. He jerked Dean off in motion with his thrusts, somehow able to sense what pleased Dean the most. 

"I'm gonna come all over your cock, angel…fuck…fill me up," he cried out.

"Oh fuck, Dean…you're so tight." 

"Fill me up…please," Dean begged once more.

"Beg more," he commanded. 

Dean squirmed at his injunction. 

"Please, sir," Dean moaned, "Fuck me hard and fill me up. I wanna feel your come inside me. I'm such a slut for your cock, I can't even hide it…"

Cas jerked Dean faster as he thrust. He knew that Dean was close, and so was he. 

He sat up and made Dean look at him. 

"So good for me, Dean. So beautiful… I'm gonna fill you up," his voice was gruff and unwavering, and he never broke eye contact.

Dean cried out, his body almost vibrating as a hot pool built inside him. 

Cas had fallen back to his original place against Dean's skin with his mouth beside his ear. He, too, had begun to spit nonsensical profanities as he reached his climax. 

"Castiel…my angel. You fuck me so good…I bet you loved it when I…heh…' accidentally' sent you prayers when I was jerking off…"

Cas rolled his eyes, dissolving back into pleasure. 

"Castiel…fill me up…make me yours."

"Fuck, Dean," he moaned, arching his back as he came inside Dean. 

"Holy shit, Cas," his eyes rolled back as he was filled up, "Fuck." Castiel picked up his speed, sending Dean over the edge. 

Cas leaned in to capture Dean's lips as they orgasmed, coming together and falling apart all at once, in this short moment they shared. A shared language of murmuring curses and gasps was a safe place for them to allow this private love. 

Cas pulled out and sat up off of Dean. Dean took a couple more minutes to get up, but eventually, he was vertical. 

"I love you, Dean," Castiel said confidently. 

"Cas, I—"

"You don't have to say it back, I get it. Thank you for this…" Cas gestured to his bandaged wounds and then to the bed.

Dean exhaled a sigh of relief. Cas didn't seem mad at all, and he was smiling. 

They sat in silence for a solid five minutes before the same idea popped in their head. 

"Shower?" The question was more rhetorical. 

"Shower," he answered anyway. 

"I guess that means I have to change your bandages again," he sighed.

"Well, if it ends up anything like last time, I don't mind those results. Just less scolding, you know?"

Dean smirked. "Well, that's what got us here in the first place."

Castiel rolled his eyes.

"That means no more trying to ambush vamp nests."

"Well, that is what got us here in the first place," Castiel retorted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! Comments and Kudos make my little heart sing.


End file.
